Beyond Goodbye
by Laurelindorenae
Summary: An attack leaves Jemima left to raise her kitten on her own after the death of her mate.JemimaMistoffelees.
1. Roses Wither Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CATS or any of the characters/songs associated with it. They are the property of T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and the Really Useful Group. I however own little Jemeerle (Jem-eer-la).  
**Author's note:**Because I had some reviews saying this didn't seem like it was finished, I'm altering it so in fact, the oneshot fic is now going to become a full fan fiction. And PLEASE NO MORE NIT-PICKING ABOUT THE KITTEN'S NAME.

_**

* * *

Chapter One  
Roses Wither Away**_

_A rose_

_He was a rose among daisies_

_A refined talented being, _

_Among playful, unwittingly weak beings_

_He was rose_

_That wasn't recognized until too late_

Munkustrap trembled in surprise, or was it fear ? Or was it, disbelief ? Either way, the strong silver tabby stood there, trembling slightly as he watched the scene unfold.

There stood Macavity, the Ginger cat, the Napoleon of Crime, the Silvery tabby and the Ginger Cat had been battling, when Munkustrap had been slashed across the face by Macavity's wicked claws. That's when something interesting happened, and the reason that Munkustrap stood trembling. There, between the Hidden Paw and Munkustrap himself, stood the tuxedo tom, Quaxo, barely out of kitten hood himself, and with a kitten of his own, Jemeerle, his daughter with Jemima the Moonlight Cat.

Quaxo stood with his claws bared, he stood, on complete guard. His claws glittered in the moonlight. And with every ounce of bravery in his body, Quaxo faced down the Hidden Paw… He managed to severely wound Macavity, but that wasn't enough. The wound may have driven away the Monster of Depravity for a few months, but Macavity had left his mark, in more than one way. He had dealt Quaxo a fatal scratch, and the Ginger Cat disappeared into the night, as Quaxo's heart slowly beat him closer to death. The world was spinning, and it wouldn't stop, its spun faster and faster, never ending. There were blurs of colour over him , as the other Jellicles knelt beside him, trying to help him. They couldn't. If the Conjurer couldn't help himself, no one else could either… Jemima knelt down over him and kissed his brow. Tears ran down her cheeks, she knew there was no use in begging him to stay, it was his time to go… He couldn't help himself. She looked down at him gently,

" Quaxo, always know that I love you"

" I love you too Jemima, for ever and for always. Keep Jemeerle safe…"

Quaxo choked the words out, it was coming closer to the time of his death. Jemima nodded

" I will, and I'll tell her the stories of the Great Quaxo Mistoffelees, Jellicle Conjurer; her father."

He smiled weakly at her words. His eyes lost their lively sparkle…Quaxo was gone.

Jemima stood up bravely and took a deep breath, singing from her heart

_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight_

_Let your memory lead you_

_Open up, enter in_

_If you find there, _

_The meaning of what happiness is,_

_Than a new life will begin…_

Old Deuteronomy watched her with a look of utmost sorrow. He knew the pain she had to be in, yet she accepted that it was her beloved mate's end. The tears rolled down the little Calico queen's cheeks, she wiped them away with her paws before sadly whispering, just loud enough that the Jellicle Leader and Munkustrap could hear,

"I hope you find happiness where none can touch you…"

Jemeerle watched innocently from the lip of the pipe's mouth. She was too young to understand that her father wasn't coming home ever again, yet alone the concept of death. It was probably for the best as it was.

Jemima stood over her mate's still warm body. A light breeze wafted through her head fur, like fingers through it. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm breeze in the dead of the night. A soft whisper reached her ears

"_I'll watch over you"_

Her ears twitched hearing it and she let her tears fall, realizing that it was alright to cry…bottling it up would do her health no good, and right now, Jemeerle needed her more than she needed to grieve.

Munkustrap watched guiltily. It was his fault that Jemima would live out her days without her mate, and that Jemeerle would grow up without her father. Well, at least in his mind, it was his fault. He had never wanted this, he had never asked Quaxo to fight his battle. He walked slowly to Jemima and put his hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

" Jemima, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this…I never wanted to cause you this pain"

She shook her head, and even put on a sad smile

" It wasn't your fault. It was his time to go, and I accept that. I will always love him, and he will always love our family. Jemeerle needs me more now than anything. I hope he finds happiness in the Heaviside Layer, that is all."

She patted Munkustrap's hand with her own tiny one. He nodded, not wanting to pry and upset her more. She moved down onto her knees and kissed Quaxo's still warm lips one last time. She crawled to the edge of the junkyard, and took Jemeerle, her kitten, in her arms. She moved back onto her feet and crossed the junkyard floor, shielding her kitten's eyes from the sight of her father, laying dead and bloody. Jemima climbed the fence, wanting nothing more than this terrible night to be over, and to start a new life the next morning…it was understandable. She finally realized that Quaxo Mistoffelees, had been the rose among the wild flowers in the Jellicle Junkyard… he had been the best… She held Jemeerle in her arms tightly as she sang softly, bitter sweetly:

_Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower_

_And the rose that is fading_

_**Roses wither away**_

_Like the sunflower,_

_I yearn to turn my face to the dawn,_

_I am waiting_

_For the day…_


	2. A New Day Has Begun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CATS or any of the characters/songs associated with it. They are the property of T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and the Really Useful Group. I however own little Jemeerle (Jem-eer-la ).  
**Author's note:**Because I had some reviews saying this didn't seem like it was finished, I'm altering it so in fact, the oneshot fic is now going to become a full fan fiction. And PLEASE NO MORE NIT-PICKING ABOUT THE KITTEN'S NAME.

_**

* * *

Chapter Two  
A New Day Has Begun**_

When the dawn rose up high over London that chilly October morning, it did not rise in the heart of Jemima the Moonlight Cat. Last night had been the death of her mate, and a horrible death at that. He had died to save the Jellicle Leader's son, Munkustrap, and the rest of the tribe, from being destroyed by the Hidden Paw. He'd won too, but his wounds were too deep and fatal. Unfortunately, it was not just Jemima that he had left behind, but their kitten Jemeerle too. It would now fall up to Jemima to raise the darling little queen on her own, possibly with the help of her mother, JennyAnyDots, her father, Skimbleshanks, and her two sisters, Demeter and Bombalurina. Somehow, she doubted the latter choice would help, after all, she spent most of her time going after _the _choice tomcat in all the junkyard, The Rum Tum Tugger. But, perhaps he would help her, he was after all, named Jemeerle's Godfather by Mistoffelees at her birth. She prayed that The Tugger would help her, she didn't want her child growing up without a father, even if he wasn't her own. A father figure she needed at least… It was sad, any other queen would have been mourning the loss of their mate and forgetting about their kitten for the time being, and they would have to be taken in by someone else till their mother composed herself; not Jemima.

Jemima realized that Jemeerle was the last little bit of her lover, Quaxo Mistoffelees, in the world. Jemeerle was his gift to Jemima, and the thought of that, brought her some strength. She couldn't do this without Quaxo, but perhaps she wouldn't have to. He had said that he would watch over them, so therefore, perhaps he would keep Jemeerle safe while Jemima couldn't keep an eye one her. Jemima turned away from the mouth of the pipe, and crawled in farther to the nest that she and Quaxo had shared after they had become mates. She looked down at the little sleeping Jemeerle and sighed softly. There was no mistaking this kitten was Mistoffelees', that was for sure. She was mostly black furred, like her father and like her mother too. Three streaks of white ran through her black head fur, the lowest one on the left side, had a small dash of scarlet fur under it; Jemima's. Her bib was mostly scarlet, but she had a bright white chest like a tuxedo, like her father. Her arms and lets where hatched with scarlet and white; her tail was blotches of white and scarlet amongst nearly all black. There was a large splotch of scarlet on her left, black knee -- her right side from knee down was entirely white. From ankle down on her left, she was white furred, with a strip of scarlet, and strip of black. Both her ears were scarlet. Her face was white, like her father's and accented with silver, showing she was in fact the daughter of the Magician.

Jemima sighed to herself, looking at Jemeerle. She crawled up on the mattress with her kitten; the mattress still smelled of the heavenly scent of her mate Quaxo. She closed her eyes and the tears prickled the back of her eyelids again. She squeezed Jemeerle tightly, a little to tightly. She accidentally woke up her precious treasure. Jemeerle squirmed in her mother's grip and turned around to look upon Jemima. She saw her mother's tears, and didn't see her father anywhere near to comfort her mother. She looked around and saw smoke outside, it had a blue tinge to it. It was a good thing that a kitten her age didn't realize the only fire that blue smoke came from, was a funeral pyre. Jemeerle looked back at Jemima, who was awake, but had her eyes scrunched shut.

"Mommy ?"

Jemeerle snuggled closer to the Moonlight Cat and spoke in that loudly quiet way that only young kittens that can't control their tone, can. Jemima's bright eyes opened up, looking at her daughter. The pain, oh the pain behind her bright eyes.

" Yes Jemeerle?"

Even her voice wavered and threatened to break, but no. Jemima would not let herself fall to pieces in front of her daughter. She would not do that, Jemeerle need her to be strong, so she would be, just for her.

"Where's Daddy?"

Jemima had known the question was coming, but it still cut her like a thousand knives. It pained her so much, but Jemeerle was innocent, she did not know the pain that she saw in her mother's eyes, came in part from that question.

"He's…He's gone Hunny"

"Oh…"

Jemeerle tilted her head to the side and looked at her mother with her big amber eyes…they eyes of Quaxo Mistoffelees.

"When is he coming back?"

Jemima let slip a little sob and a gasp to gain her breath. It took all of her, to gather the courage, and right words to tell her child that her father was in fact, not coming back.

"He's not coming back Jemeerle…he can't come back to us. So we're just gonna have to get a long without for a while. Okay ?"

Jemeerle looked confused, but she nodded and curled up to sleep once more in her mother's warm, safe embrace. She'd always preferred her father's arms to her mother's, there had been something about the arms of her father that made her feel safer than her mother's. Maybe it was because Jemima herself didn't feel safe, but Quaxo had always been self-assured that he could protect his family, Jemima wasn't so sure. Against Macavity, what could little Jemima do ? She could inflict more damage than her mate had, that's what. She was a now single mother, because of that horrible cat, it would be both to avenge her lover, and to protect her child. Jemima bristled a little. Next time Macavity reared his highly domed ginger head, she'd be ready for him… even if he was her biological father…

After a few hours of rest, Jemima awoke on the mattress in the nest that was her's and Mistoffelees' before she opened her eyes she sighed in relief; it was all just a bad dream. She opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't see her mate anywhere

_Probably out hunting for mice_ She thought to herself as she crawled to the lip of the pipe. Then she saw it; the scorched earth where Mistoffelees' funeral pyre had stood, and the weight of the world came crashing down on her. The ache in her heart, the ache of that one missing piece of the puzzle of life…she was missing that one piece, her life-long mate. She looked back at Jemeerle, who remained asleep, and Jemima knew then an there she would bear no more kittens, she refused to be with any tomcat that wasn't her deceased mate.

Silently, Jemima unsheathed her claws and crawled out of the pipe and out into the open. No one was around yet, perfect. She crawled through the junk piles to the wooden fence separating the Junkyard from the rest of London. She gouged her claws into the wood and dragged them along, feeling the timber pulling at the joints in her claws, and sharpening them. After several bouts of sharpening her claws, Jemima leapt off of the fencing, landing crouched. She stood that way, waiting, waiting… there in the shadows. A movement! In a split second the Moonlight Cat pounced on the moving object. Slashing her now lethally sharp claws across it. The rat fell dead. The slashes that he claws had left were deep and thin…they looked like nothing at first, but they hemorrhaged fast and soon the heart would beat the life giving blood right out of the body. Of course, that was for an average sized tomcat, on the rat, it had been instantaneous death.

This was the new Jemima. The ruthless hunter, for now, she not only had herself to feed, but her kitten. Quaxo had always made sure they had food, rats, fish, tuna, anything they wanted, for he was the Original Conjuring Cat…but he was gone and it was time for Jemima to take care of her young. Being the only cat in the Junkyard, other than Old Deuteronomy that truly understood the concept of happiness, she was capable of great happiness… and the greatest sorrows… Without Quaxo, the world seemed a little less bright, a little less exciting… a little less like home. She knew now she had truly left her own kitten hood behind her. Even when she was pregnant with Jemeerle, and when she was born, she and Quaxo still played games like kittens… They had, right up till the night before. The last thing that had ever transpired between Quaxo Mistoffelees and his mate Jemima, other than the choked dying conversation, was a game of tag between them and their kitten Jemeerle… But that Jemima was gone. She wasn't coming back either, she died the moment Mistoffelees had.

Looking back down at the rat, Jemima hissed angrily, taking a small portion of her frustration out on the carcass. She attacked it with her claws before sighing sadly and looking down at the dead rat.

_No amount of anger or begging is going to bring him back Jemi, you know better than that. Take the rat and feed your kitten._

She sighed sadly thinking to herself. She picked up the rat and carried it back into the pipe with its tail between her teeth as she crawled. She set it down and waited for Jemeerle to wake up.


	3. A Fatalistic Warning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CATS or any of the characters/songs associated with it. They are the property of T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and the Really Useful Group. I however own little Jemeerle (Jem-eer-la ).  
**Author's note:**Because I had some reviews saying this didn't seem like it was finished, I'm altering it so in fact, the oneshot fic is now going to become a full fan fiction. And PLEASE NO MORE NIT-PICKING ABOUT THE KITTEN'S NAME.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
A Fatalistic Warning**

Three months or so had passed since the death of the Original Conjuring Cat, and the Junkyard had finally adjusted to the absence of his lively, cheerful presence. Jemima was doing a fine job of raising Jemeerle, but it wasn't the same. She was doing it, mostly on her own, but The Rum Tum Tugger and her parents, JennyAnyDots and Skimbleshanks were helping her. But they didn't equal half of the parent that Quaxo had been to the kitten. Jemima knew that Quaxo was watching over them however. It was evident, when she nearly lost her kitten too 2 weeks early. A Pollicle had gotten loose inside the Jellicle Junkyard. The Pollicle was a pit bull, and a rabid one at that. The toms couldn't keep it under control, and it automatically moved towards little Jemeerle, obviously wanting kitten for breakfast. Jemima had turned to look at the last minute, and froze in a terrible shock. She was too scared to move, though she knew if she didn't the Pollicle would take her kitten away from her as the Napoleon of Crime had taken her mate. She couldn't let that happen.

As the Pollicle drew closer to Jemeerle, with its fangs bared, foaming at the mouth, the pit bull approached her precious kitten. Jemima finally sprang into action. With claws bared she ran to the Pollicle and moved to leap onto him -- but she paused. Jemeerle looked on, terrified of the Pollicle, but something happened, and no one could quite explain, except Jemima. She know the truth behind the miracle.

The sky was bright blue with the colour of early winter, the air was crisp and cold. There wasn't a cloud in sight -- yet from the sky arced down a bolt of pure lightning. The lightning was a sickening pink, meaning it held high voltage in in. It raced fast towards the Junkyard's ground; and struck the Pollicle in its massive head. The pit bull fell over dead, smoking blue slightly and reeking of burnt flesh. It had been cooked in and instant.

Jemima's hands flew to her face as she held back a scream. Jemeerle had curled up crying with her tail wrapped around herself in fright. She hiccupped over her sobs, and felt something touching her ears. Her ears twitched trying to get it to stop, and it did. Well, whatever was touching her ears stopped touching her ears. She felt a hand gently run down her back, in a calming manner. She slowly stopped crying and started to breathe deep, as the hand kept stroking her back, letting her calm herself. Jemima snapped out of her stupor and ran, leaping over the dead Pollicle. She fell to her knees just beside her kitten and pulled her into her arms crying. Jemeerle still felt the hand on her back, and she felt her mother's arms around her shoulders hugging her…she knew the hand didn't belong to her mother. She squirmed around, trying to free herself enough to look. Glancing behind her, she saw a pair of bright eyes retreating back into the shadows before disappearing. She blinked confusedly and looked up at her mother.

" Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

Jemima gasped, trying not to cry all over again. She could of just lost everything, and she knew it. If she had lost Jemeerle, that was it, it was all over, she couldn't take it after that.

"What…what was Daddy like?"

The question took Jemima by surprise and she looked down at her kitten. She was old enough now to hear about her father, she supposed. She sighed and pulled Jemeerle into her lap. She looked down at her little piece of Quaxo.

"Well… your father was Quaxo Mistoffelees, the Original Conjuring Cat. He was the tribe magician."

She sighed, taking a breath, though the months had eased the pain, it still lingered in her heart. Jemeerle nodded, wanting to hear more about her father.

"He was black and white, like he was wearing a tuxedo and when he got over excited he used to sparkle all the colours of the rainbow and more as his magic built up."

She half laughed softly

" He used to throw lightning to release that energy, or dance and spin till he collapsed. He had bright amber eyes like yours. He loved you very much Jemeerle, he used to rub your back when you got scared, and he wouldn't stop till you had totally calmed down, or had fallen asleep from his touch. He…he gave his life to save yours and the tribe's…"

Jemeerle looked up at her mother, and immediately to where she had seen the bright eyes…the bright AMBER eyes. There was nothing there. She blinked back tears. She knew who, or what had saved her from the Pollicle.

"Mommy…how did Daddy die ?"

Jemima looked down at her daughter with sad eyes

"Macavity The Mystery Cat wounded him Hunny. He couldn't heal himself, or he'd still be here with us."

"Macavity?"

Jemeerle tilted he head to the side, never having heard of the Mystery Cat.

"He's a Ginger Cat…he's the head of the street gangs here in London."

"Oh…"

"Now come on, time for bed little one…"

Jemima put the calico tuxedoed kitten back into to nest in the back of the pipe. It may have been morning, but Jemeerle just had a terrible scare. She looked back out, and saw Alonzo and Munkustrap pulling the burnt body of the pit bull away to dispose of it. She closed her eyes and whispered softly.

" Thank you…"

&&&

2 years later, Jemeerle had grown in a young adult queen. She was now roughly 15 in human terms, as Jemima was aging. Jemima was roughly 31, as were the rest of the young adults of a few years ago. Quaxo would have been about 35, if he had lived. Jemima She was beautiful as ever. Here older sister, Bombalurina was about 45 in human terms, and she was still her foxy, seductress self. Though, over the past 3 years, Jemima had started to realize that she and Bombalurina had a little too much in common, in the way that Jemeerle and herself did. She didn't like that fact…

The night was dark and cold, it was October and almost exactly 3 years since the last time that Macavity had struck. Why hadn't he attacked again, was he dead ? Or was he bidding his time to unleash another horrible attack? The Jellicle Tribe, some of which had passed onto the Heaviside Layer over the last three years, being Gus the Theatre Cat, JennyAnyDots and Bustopher Jones, sat gathered in the middle of the Junkyard _stage_. Each held a small lit candle. They would sit till the Morning sun dawned, holding a vigil for Quaxo Mistoffelees. They liked to imagine he was watching them from the Heaviside Layer, but only the other three, now departed cats could tell them that. But Jemima and Jemeerle knew the truth, and kept it to themselves.

Jemeerle sat with her mother, holding a candle. She didn't quite understand it, she knew this was for her father, but she didn't understand the reason. It was 3 years ago, why was her mother still hurt by it? Why hadn't she taken a new mate and had another litter of Kittens ? In truth, it was because that Jemima wanted no more kittens, its not that she didn't love Jemeerle, she did, greatly so, but if she couldn't have another kitten from her old mate Quaxo Mistoffelees, than she didn't want any. Simultaneously the flames on each candle flickered. Jemima grew tense, she looked around. There in the darkness, bright blue eyes… blue eyes that were unwelcome here. She turned to Munkustrap.

" He is here"

"Who is here?"

He quietly whispered back, looking into the darkness, the eyes had just disappeared back into the shadows.

" Macavity !"

Demeter hissed out, tensing up as the Hidden Paw leapt into view followed by his Hench-cats.

"Grab the Magician's Kitten ! I'll take the mother !"

The greasy, black, excuses for cats headed towards Jemeerle, but she surprised them. She stood up and unsheathed her claws, as her mother did the same. Together they stood ready to fight.

"Back down Jemima !"

Macavity hissed angrily as he moved to back hand her. She slashed her hand across his face. He hissed in pain and gripped his cheek angrily.

"That was a stupid move Moonlight !"

"I don't care ! You already took my mate from me, you won't take my kitten !"

" Awww…does Jemi miss her Quaxie !"

He laughed evilly. From nearby there came yowls of pain…from the Hench-cats. Jemeerle stood with her claws glittering with all the colours of the rainbow and more, soaked in blood.

" Stay back !"

She held up her now sparkling hands

" Stay back or I'll release it !"

Jemima turned to look at her daughter. He jaw fell in surprise. So this is why Jemeerle had been so distant from her for the passed months, she had acquired her father's magic…or at least, part of it. The Hench-cats, cowardly, fled into the black of the night as Macavity growled.

"Fine !"

He grabbed Jemima around the throat and moved to drag her away to his warehouses.

"No !"

Bombalurina's voice sliced the night air

"You won't take my Kitten !"

All movement from the Jellicles stopped… Jemima's eyes widened…she knew that Macavity was her biological father, but she had no clue that the queen she believed to be her older sister, was indeed her mother. Macavity dropped her in surprise, glaring at Bombalurina. She'd broken his secret…She would pay.

As Macavity ran towards Bombalurina, two upset queens attacked him. Jemima and Jemeerle. Both scorned by the Hidden Paw. He'd taken Jemima's mate, tried to take her kitten, and was now going to kill her biological mother. He had murdered Jemeerle's father, and forced her to grow up never knowing Quaxo Mistoffelees. He'd tried to kidnap her just now, and god only knows for what reason. It was because of him, that Mistoffelees was no longer here to comfort her heart broken mother, and teach Jemeerle how to use her magic. It was because of him, that everything was wrong in her mother's and her own life.

Working together, the mother and daughter attacked with the rage of starved tigers. Neither seemed to care that he was family. It was only by blood, he'd never acted the part like Skimbleshanks had, and still did. Hell, even Bombalurina acted more of family than Macavity had. At least Bombalurina had played a part in Jemima, her kitten's, life, and Jemeerle's. Perhaps not the right role, but still a part.

The battle raged on, two rabid queens against one tomcat. Nearing the end of the Battle of Revenge, Macavity was completely covered in long deep scratches that would never heal, and would cause his death, slowly and painfully, and bites from one queen, or the other ripped their teeth into him. As Macavity collapsed, both queens backed off. Jemeerle turned to look at her mother. Jemima nodded and Jemeerle raised her claws over her head. Just as she did so, lightning streaked down out of the sky, and encased her. Jemima gasped in horror, but Jemeerle barely even noticed it, She threw her rampant, pent up magic at the fallen Napoleon of time. With the voltage in that, he was automatically killed; evaporated. Nothing remained of him but ash. Ash that a slight breeze caught and carried out of the Junkyard.

The Hidden Paw was gone.

Jemeerle buckled, falling to the Junkyard grounded, panting heavily. Jemima rushed to her side and put her arms around her shaking daughter.

"What happened ?"

"He guided me…"


	4. Memory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CATS or any of the characters/songs associated with it. They are the property of T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and the Really Useful Group. I however own little Jemeerle (Jem-eer-la ).  
**Author's note:**Because I had some reviews saying this didn't seem like it was finished, I'm altering it so in fact, the oneshot fic is now going to become a full fan fiction. And PLEASE NO MORE NIT-PICKING ABOUT THE KITTEN'S NAME.

**

* * *

Chapter Three  
Memory**

The death of the Mystery Cat was a bombshell to many, including his own Hench-Cats. The Rum Tum Tugger stepped out of his hiding place among the Junkyard Junk piles. He cleared his through, looking around. He saw Bombalurina, and despite feeling awfully bitter about the secret she kept, he moved to her. She was obviously scared and in need of comfort. He knelt down beside and wrapped his arms around her lovingly gently. Bombalurina immediately buried her face into his mane, she clutched the long fur in her claws as she soaked it, weeping. The Tugger looked up at Jemima and Jemeerle; he spoke soft words

"Even the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees had not the power to do what you just did Jemeerle."

Jemeerle looked up from her mother's embrace, she was panting softly. She nodded her head to the Maine Coon. She looked up into the night sky. Here eyes sparkled with unshed tears, as she tore her gaze away from the Midnight sky to once again gaze upon the Rum Tum Tugger.

" I didn't do it alone"

" Of course not… you had your mother Jemima to help you"

Jemeerle shook her head in disagreement.

" I did not mean my mother. I meant my father. He guided me."

Tugger's eyes widened. He was surprised to say the least. Jemeerle's gaze was once again in the stars. They would have to start calling her Jemeerle the Starlight Cat at this rate.

"How do you know Jemeerle ?"

"He promised to watch over us, and guide her…"

Jemima choked out, she too was looking up into the stars. Bombalurina looked at her daughter, Jemima, and her granddaughter Jemeerle. She looked at them oddly, but slowly followed their gaze up. She gasped and tightened her grip on The Rum Tum Tugger, she pointed up. Tugger as well looked up, and gasped, for there in the stars were Quaxo Mistoffelees' bright amber eyes looking down lovingly at them all. Spelt out in shimmering stars, was a simple verse.

_Oh well, I never !_

_Did you ever_

_Know a cat so clever as _

_Magical Mr. Mistoffelees ?_

It was a surprise to all the Jellicles that read it, except Jemima and Jemeerle. In their hearts, they had always known he was watching over them.

&&&

Another year had passed, and the Junkyard was safe from the threat of Macavity, or his Hench-cats, in truth several of them had even joined the Jellicles, like Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had. They were still fairly not trusted, but they were adjusting to the life out of the employment of the Mystery Cat. Jemima, since that fate filled night, had slowly started to degenerate. It was a worry to all of the other Jellicles, even the new ones.

Her duty was done, her kitten was raised, and was old enough to have kittens of her own. Jemeerle had indeed found a mate in Jerrico, the son of Mungojerrie and Etcetera.

The Moonlight Cat sighed as she watched Jerrico and Jemeerle play together and nuzzle. Jemeerle was now the age that Jemima had been when she lost Quaxo. She looked away, looking up into the sky sadly. The Jellicle Ball was in just a few days, and she half hoped it was going to be her going to the Heaviside Layer. No one needed her anymore, and she desperately wanted to See Quaxo…she never even had a proper Goodbye… She'd give anything to have one last moment with him, one last touch of his hand, one last goodbye.

The night of Jellicle Ball flew by, and each Jellicle sang why they should not be going to the Heaviside Layer that night. Not Jemima…she sang why she should be going, as Grizabella had those years ago…those years ago when Quaxo Mistoffelees was still living…and first revealed to be a Magician. So many years ago, so many memories ago. She could scarce remember what Quaxo Mistoffelees even looked like, and that broke her heart further. She wanted to cry when she realized she could no longer remember the sound of his soft voice in her ear, and when she realized she couldn't automatically recall his face into her mind. But it had been 4 years since his death, and to a cat that was a long time. She'd lived a long enough life. She may only be middle aged, not even, but it pained her too much. She stayed true to her vow, she'd borne no more kittens, though she had suitors lining up wanting to be her mate, wanting to love her, and have her love them back, even some of the former Hench-Cats wanted a chance at a real life, with Jemima. But she brushed them off, all of them. She would never break her promise to Quaxo, and if by some chance that she did, and bore another kitten, the father may love her, but she would never love them. He heart was given to the Original Conjuring Cat, even after his death. If by some chance of fate she had another kitten, she would feel empty after that, and she knew it, and it was hard to say if Quaxo would look after their family after that. Would he of turned his back on them, and let life take them down the road it wanted ? Would he of still kept them going down the path to happiness?

Jemeerle's eyes filled with tears, as she saw her mother's fading form sitting with the other Jellicles, though slightly removed. She wanted nearly no contact with anyone else, she was becoming more and more like her own grandmother every day; like Grizabella. Jemeerle finally knew what had to happen. They had to let the Moonlight Cat go to the stars. Sadly she stood up, her voice, bright and clear

_Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . . . _

Jemima looked up at her, her tears falling down her cheeks, as she watched her daughter. The tears were streaming down Jemeerle's cheeks as well; she knew she was going to lose her mother to the stars tonight. Jemima slowly stood up and took a deep breath. Since the song was last heard, Jemima's voice had changed slightly with age, taking on a more haunting rhythm.

_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan_

_Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_

_Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning_

_Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I musn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin_

_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning_

_Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is_

_Look  
A new day has begun_

Jemeerle sang for a time in harmony with her mother, but slowly let her voice fade out as she laid down on top of the old car roof. The Jellicles watched with sad hearts as the Moonlight Cat wanted nothing more than to go to the Heaviside Layer.

Munkustrap looked up to his aged father, Old Deuteronomy, who by some miracle, was still here. The Jellicle Leader nodded and Munkustrap understood. All the Jellicles, young and old moved to their feet as the Jellicle Leader moved his way, albeit slowly, through the crowd. It made his heart ache, seeing Jemima so removed from the world around her. To watch her every year turn her face to the night sky and silently wish that Quaxo could be returned to the Jellicle Tribe, had hurt enough. But this year was worse, this year he had to watch as she sang of who she should be the one to go… She no longer wished for Quaxo to come to her, she wished more than anything to go to him. She had raised their kitten as she promised, he could therefore not deny her her mate any longer.

Old Deuteronomy sadly put his arm around Jemima's shoulders and took her hand in his. She looked up at him, her tears running. He smiled down at her sadly. She broke out into a relieved grin and buried her face into his long, slightly ragged fur and sobbed softly. The tribe softly sang her departure melody as Deuteronomy took her up onto the old, rotting jeep tire. As the tire started to rise up, the clouds parted and a paw, black and white, and wreathed in stars came down and rested before her. She looked nervously at it, then to Jemeerle, who was crying, but smiling, and lastly to Old Deuteronomy, the Jellicle Leader.

"Don't be afraid Jemima"

" Will it hurt ?"

" No…you will feel no pain. Now go, your mate waits for you."

She nodded and took a deep breath. She stepped into the paw of the Everlasting Cat and crouched own as the paw lightly closed around her, and lifted her up into the sky.

The Jellicles wept that night for the loss of the Moonlight Cat…

&&&

Jemima had closed her eyes and let the Everlasting Cat take her up to the Heaviside Layer. She trembled in fear, this was what she had wanted, but now that it had happened, she was terrified of it. She felt the paw let go of her and she remained with eyes closed in terror. She heard her mother's voice, JennyAnyDots behind her, and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jemima…don't be frightened. You are safe here…"

Jemima opened her eyes and looked up at JennyAnyDots, her tears fell and she hugged her mother tightly.

" Now, now Jemima…there is someone here waiting for you…"

JennyAnyDots rubbed her ears and let go of her adopted daughter. She nodded in the direction behind Jemima.

Slowly, almost frightened, the Moonlight Cat turned around, finally seeing the Heaviside layer for what it was. The floor was made up of the softest clouds, yet it was solid, it sparkled with starts, and the moon… the moon was so close you could almost touch it. Jemima turned slightly, away from the moon and looked up head of her. There was the form of another cat standing up head of her. He was black, all black. She held her breath in realization. She slowly walked forward, part way to him, he turned around. Quaxo Mistoffelees. He smiled brightly at her and took her paw and pulled her closer, gently.

" I've been waiting for you Jemi…"

He smiled, Everlasting Cat he had not aged a day, yet she had grown older and had a few grey hairs…She looked away, embarrassed at how old she was. He smiled and laid his paw on her face.

"Beautiful as always"

Jemima realized she was young again, and turned back to Quaxo. The ache of 4 years without him took hold and she hugged him, meeting him in a loving kiss…

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Only one chapter left.


	5. Let The Memory Live Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CATS or any of the characters/songs associated with it. They are the property of T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and the Really Useful Group. I however own little Jemeerle (Jem-eer-la ).  
**Author's note:**Because I had some reviews saying this didn't seem like it was finished, I'm altering it so in fact, the oneshot fic is now going to become a full fan fiction. And PLEASE NO MORE NIT-PICKING ABOUT THE KITTEN'S NAME.

**

* * *

Chapter Five  
Let The Memory Live Again**

She groaned quietly to herself, her eyes yet closed. Somewhere over her she smelt the scent of ginger and ice. He brow creased when she smelt it. She ignored it and kept her eyes closed. Her heart was racing quickly, she didn't want to open her eyes, for fear. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was gentle and light upon her. However she felt it shake her gently, followed by a soft tenor voice.

"Jemima…Jemima wake up."

She groaned, furrowing her brow further. She scrunched her eyes shut tighter, but when the tomcat insisted, she sighed and opened her eyes. She fought to focus the blur above her, as her eyes were still laden with sleep. Fighting for her eyes to focus, she finally made sense of the colored blur above her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she gasped

"Quaxo!"

She quickly rolled and sat up to see him. She reached a shaky hand, slowly out to him. She touched his white cheek slowly. He purred and turned his face into her hand. He nuzzled her fingers and looked at her slightly oddly, wondering what the sudden surprise in seeing him was about.

" Are…are you real? Are you here, with me?"

Jemima looked at him, with sad, yet hope filled eyes. Pleading eyes. Quaxo laid his hand over her's on his cheek and gently removed it. He held her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Of course I'm here Jemima…why wouldn't I be ?"

He raised his silver eyebrow and tilted his head, looking at her peculiarly.

"Because you -- Macavity -- Jemeerle -- Heaviside Layer --"

"Shhhhh Jemi…you'll wake Jemeerle…"

Quaxo nodded his head to the right, to the mattress in the nest in the back of the old pipe that was in the Jellicle Junkyard. Jemima followed his nod and gasped, her hands flying to her face as her eyes grew wide. There was Jemeerle, just a few weeks old, curled up and sleeping. She looked back at Quaxo confused. She didn't understand it.

"But I-- I--"

"You fell asleep after our game of tag."

Realization hit Jemima. It had all been a horrible, terrible dream. But the pain, the agony, the feelings, had all been so real. She wanted to cry but wouldn't. Quaxo moved closer on his knees and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close and held onto her, sensing something was very wrong. She buried her face into his white chest and finally let it go. She cried, no, bawled. She bawled until she had not a tear to shed. She soaked her mate thoroughly. Quaxo ignored his wet fur and tickled her ears gently, he stroked his hand down her back as she continued to sob and hiccup. Every time she tried to breathe she made a squeaky hiccup. He nuzzled her cheek hoping her cheer her up if he could. He purred softly for her and she finally calmed down. She curled up with him, just wanting to be close after such a horrible dream, yet she felt something tugging at her heart. She brushed it off and kissed his nose as he curled up with her, his arms around her, and this tail curled around her leg.

Jemima had just settled down and snuggled in close to him, when she heard thunder roll and crack outside, followed by Macavity's evil laugh. She jumped startled and curled in tighter to Quaxo Mistoffelees. He tensed up and looked to the entrance of the pipe… he could see Munkustrap battling Macavity. The Hidden Paw had just slashed Munkustrap across the face.

"Jemima -- I have to go help Munkustra--"

" NO !"

Jemima had been peering from over his chest, watching the battle. Quaxo skipped a heart beat in surprise.

"Jemi--"

" NO ! If you go out there, you'll never come back. You'll never get to see your kitten grow up, and you'll leave me here alone to fend for myself and our kitten."

The tears were welling up in her bright eyes once again. He looked at her confused.

" Jemima I don't understand where --"

"I had a dream that you fought Macavity, this very night, to save Munkustrap and the tribe. You injured Macavity, but he fatally wounded you, and you died in my arms because you couldn't save yourself. You died and I had to stay here to raise our kitten all alone. Thank god you promised to watch over us or Jemeerle would have been killed by a Pollicle not even 3 months after your death. I had to explain to our kitten why her father was never coming home, I had to watch her, and myself cry. I had to become the provider, which I do not begrudge, but Quaxo, that is your job ! I had to watch her grow up without her father, I had to live without a mate, I had to kill Macavity with my daughter's help ! I had to find out the hard way that Macavity is my father, and BOMBALURINA my mother !"

Quaxo's eyes widened,

"Bombalurina is your mother…no…she's your sister…"

" That's what she always pretended so that the younger kittens wouldn't know that she had had a kitten, so that the Tugger would think her perfect and not already a mother of a kitten."

Quaxo's ears twitched back and forth as he thought this through, but again she interrupted her mate's thoughts.

"I had to convince Old Deuteronomy to let me go to the Heaviside Layer, after 4 years without you. 4 years Quaxo ! That's too long to live without half of your heart !"

She lifted her hand and knocked on his forehead, just between his ears, like one would knock on a door, enforcing her next point.

"If you go out there, you're condemning your family."

Quaxo sighed and took a glance out of the pipe, watching Munkustrap fight the Mystery Cat. He looked back in and Jemima and the sleeping Jemeerle and spoke softly.

" Why didn't you take another mate?"

"Because I refused to have another tom look at me, yet alone touch me if he wasn't you. I love only you Quaxo, I refused to take a mate and to have more kittens."

Quaxo nodded and hugged her tightly. She bit her bottom lip nervously. If he was going to condemn her, she wanted to at least hug him for all that she was worth first. However, Quaxo didn't let go. She looked at him curiously as she continued to hug him.

"I'm staying."

She grinned into his shoulder fur and purred deeply in relief. She snuggled up to him and rubbed her cheek against his longer furred, white chest, her eyes closed and purring, with a soft smile on her lips. Just as Quaxo relaxed into the warm embrace, Jemima pushed him down, causing him to fall over onto his back. He huffed in alarm as he looked up at her. She moved so she was sitting over him. Jemima curled her tail up tightly with Quaxo's and leaned down. She bit his shoulder playfully before stretching herself up to his ear. She whispered softly;

"In that case…I want more kittens…"

She nipped his ear affectionately as he purred deeply, and blushed ever so slightly under the white fur of his face…

_The End _


End file.
